1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a working platform for an assembly line. More particularly, the invention provides a working platform that keeps workpieces at a desired location so that they can be assembled with an enhanced precision.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an assembly line usually includes conveying belt 10a that conveys workpieces 20a to be assembled. The workpieces are continuously conveyed from one operator to another operator in the assembly line. To obtain a precise assembly, the operator usually has to transfer the workpieces 20a from the conveying belt 10a to another place (such as working table) where the assembly operation is effectively performed, which may be time-consuming and affects the efficiency of the assembly operation.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a working platform for assembly line, by means of which workpieces are stopped to perform the assembly, which improves the assembly precision. Since the workpieces are assembled on the working platform, the assembly labor and cost are thus reduced.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, a working platform for assembly line of the invention includes a frame and a guiding mechanism. The frame is located above a conveying belt of the assembly line. The frame oppositely has an entry side and an exit side. The guiding mechanism is mounted in the frame.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.